Razor Blades & Silent Tears
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: Mina Sohma has been locked away her entire life, just as all the girls in her position before her have been. But Mina is different to them, she wants to change the cycle she is in, so that no one else will die to this curse after her, she will be the last
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Fruit basket...but i do own this story...just not fruit basket....

The razor blade fell from her hands, she felt so weak, her eye's began to close, a bittersweet smile graced her lips as she slipped away from the world she wished she had never met.

It was always a girl and their lives always ended the same. These girls carried the weight of a curse on their shoulders, the curse of the devil, the curse of the Zodiac. Their death's were never something to mourn, no one shed a tear, simply because only one knew of their existence.

Ranaka Sohma

Lieko Sohma

Mai Sohma

Amy Sohma

&

Kira Sohma.

These are the names of the girls. There were more, but no one knows their names, or if they were given the privilege of a name in the first place. They were locked away and forgotten.

As Kira Sohma closed her eyes for the last time, laughter could be heard echoeing through out the house. He had seen her take her own life, he had watched her from the doorway, he had even supplied the blade.

That was 18 years ago. Nothing as changed since then.

A new baby girl is born into the world. She is cursed. It is already decided that she shall share the same fate as the other girls before her. They give her a name, simply because it is what must be done, this name will not be spoken again, because to say it is a disgrace, a sin within itself.

Mina Sohma.

Except this girl is different. She will be strong, she will not be broken, she will be taunted and teased, kicked and hit until she will pass out in pain, but she will survive, because she will know she is better then him, she will know that if she does not stop this, if she does not change they way she is treated, then it will continue. The same routine, the same life, until the curse is broken, she will know that many girls after she has died will have to go through the same thing, and she cant let that happen, she simply cant.

**_15 YEARS LATER_**

She whimpers, his wicked grin brightens, he knows he has hurt her, and he takes joy in this knowledge. She continues to stare at the cold floor, hoping he will go away.

The pain is almost unbearable, tears stream down her face, but she will not scream, she cant, no matter what he does, she wont allow herself to.

"JUST SCREAM!" he yelled, she looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, she glares at him, the colour in his cheeks drains, she has one this round, she always does.

He leaves the room, tossing a razor over his shoulder, he does this everyday, hoping that she will give in and just die already, like all of them did before her. She has always been stubborn and has caused him much anger during her pitiful life, yet she continues to challenge him, but what makes him mad, is that she always wins. This worthless girl has found a way to use her curse against him, her glares tear into him until he has to look away, she is the devil, and she will die, but until it is time, he takes enjoyment in her suffering and pain.

Unsteadily she pushes herself to her feet and walks to the door, her legs are weak, and her heart is racing, if she doesnt escape now, she know she wont be able to fight the selfish temptation to die. She wonders why he has never noticed where she keeps the razor blades he gives her everyday, he really is a fool.

She pushes the door open, and closes her eyes, blinded by the light that has been created. She opens them again and walks out into the hall, she doesnt hear voices, the coast is clear. She runs down the hall, following the wind that must of seeped in through a door, leading to the outside world she has never known.

The top she wears reaches inches above her knees, the long sleeves cover her hands, and her black socks fall around her ankels. The reaches a door, opening it slightly her eyes widen in surprise. The outside world is painted white, a beautiful, soft white. She steps outside, not knowing what this wonderful white is called, she continues to run into the distance, she doesn't dare look back, not even once.

Haru had been walking with Kyo, he had gotten lost again and ran into Kyo, just like when they were kids. The snow was getting thick, but Kyo seemed to know the way.

Kyo was the first to spot it, the strange coloured snow in the distance, it appeared to be a dark blue, almost like cotton. He started to run towards it, Haru shortly followed. They both stopped next to it, it wasn't snow, it was a girl.

"What should we do?" Haru asked "we cant leave her here, look how bruised she is, why is she laying passed out in the snow?", Kyo didn't answer, he just scooped up the girl and started carrying her bridal style in what Haru guessed, was the direction of Shigure's house. Haru could see the girl was still breathing, he had never seen to many scratches, marks or bruises on anyone.

They arrived outside Shigrues house, Tohru was already home as was Yuki and Shrigure, but he had never left. Haru opend the door for Kyo as he walked inside and put the girl on the couch, Haru went to get a blanket, she looked as if she was freezing.

Tohru walked into the living room and screamed, she started to panick

"is she alright, where did you find her, what should we do? should we call an ambulance, Hatori? what should we do?" Tohru said quickly, Kyo just looked down at the girl, she was crying, in her sleep, but now that he thought about it, she was crying the entire time he carried her, it was the first time Kyo had ever seen some one cry silently. Haru covered her in a blanket, the girl slowly opened her eyes, then sat up suddenly, she brought her knees up to her chest, she looked scared, but never said a word, or even stop crying.

"Are you ok?" Haru asked, she looked at the couch she was sitting on, then quickly stood up and tried to run outside, but Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Who are you?" Kyo asked, she kept her gaze on the floor, ignoring them, pretending they didn't exist. Tohru reached out the comfort the girl, Tohru touched her hand, she flinched, Tohru felt how cold her skin was.

Kyo stared at her, he noticed how bruises and scratches covered everywhere he could see, except her face. She was beautiful, he could see that clearly as the others could to, but what he wanted to know was why she had so many bruises and what she was doing in the snow wearing barley anything.

Hours passed and the girl did not speak, or move at all. Kyo was worried, it looked like she was frozen, but he could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't, her eyes were such a strange colour, violet, they looked as if to be set on fire, a dangerous purple blaze.

Kyo left the room for a second, when he came back she was gone, no body saw her leave, they had seemed to have forgotten about her. Kyo walked outside, he couldn't see any foot prints in the snow, he decided to climb onto the roof, to see if he could spot her from there. He climbed up the railings, he froze, he saw he standing there, her long black hair flowed behind her in the cold wind, she just stood still, as if she was a statue, made of ice. Kyo did the only thing he could, he walked up to her and picked her up, she didn't say anything, but she was still crying. Kyo laid her on the couch and covered her with as many rugs as he could find.

Kyo, Haru and Yuki watched her as she slept. It was weird, just from looking at her Yuki wanted to hit her, Kyo had no such temptation and Haru's black side was talking far to much inside his own head.

She opend her eyes again, but did not sit up or move, she just stared at the ceiling, it was wierd how she never stopped crying, they had gotten used to it over the past few hours. She stood up and walked towards the front door

"What is your name?" Yuki asked gently, she continued to walk away, ignoring his question.

"Its not nice to turn your back when some one is talking to you" Yuki said "im talking to you, you should listen" the girl stopped walking and turned around, she glared at Yuki, who immediately got goosebumps, even Haru and Kyo did. She turned back around and started to walk out the door, but she was stopped by the sound of a car. Kyo had never seen some one run so fast. She had ran straight by them without a second thought, she seemed to be running from something, but he didn't know what, considering it was only Hatori.

Kyo watched Hatori walk into the House and look around, but he wasn't alone, Akito was walking behind him.

"Where is she?" Akito demanded.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N): **PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

She ran as fast as her weak legs would allow her to. She didnt want to go back there, but then again, she wasnt sure if it was him, she wasnt willing to take the chance.

This thing they reffered to as 'snow' fascinated her. It fell so easily from the sky, that she couldnt help but stare in wonder, and to think about how much she had missed out on.

She could still hear the screaming, and continued to run, Mina couldnt face him, not ever again, she didnt where she lived, but she needed to break this curse, to make sure no one else would have to go through the same thing.

Her tears continued to flow as she reached another unknown area, but she was sure it was no where near there, she hoped it wasnt.

Mina stoped running, and observed the things around her. She noticed she was ankle deep in white snow, and that it was getting dark, she gazed up at the sky, the colours were unknown to her, she had heard of them, such as red, yellow, orange and the other normal colours, but never once seen them, only shades of black, he said it was the colour that matched her soul.

She noticed how when her forgotten tears hit the cold snow, it seemed to change colour, she wished she could stop them from ruining the beautiful white, but she could never stop crying, there was never anything to smile about.

Darkness took over, she realised the run had set and the colours were gone, everything now was in the shadows, including herself.

"Look" a voice whisperd, Mina tensed, not knowing what was going on, or who the people were that were crowding around her.

"haha" one laughed evily, she didnt feel the same chill as she did when he laughed, but these men were starting to scare her, she needed to find somewhere to hide, this outside world was more dangerous then she had predicted.

"This could be fun..whats your name sweetheart?" he said, she glared at him, letting all her anger seep into her gaze, she wanted all of them to leave her alone, she didnt know what they wanted with her, but she could tell it wasnt good, Mina wasnt an idiot.

"Leave her alone" a voice growled, Mina looked around, tripping slightly, her feet were still buried in snow, she landed on her back, with a thud, she passed out again, it had been a long day.

****

She felt warmth wrapped around her, but didnt now where it was coming from. She didnt dare to open her eyes, afraid that he had found her again, and was just waiting to see the look on her face, like he had so many times before.

"Shes awake" a voice said, she reconised, the same boy she heard only moments ago, but Mina realised, when she opend her eyes, that it must of been hours ago, the sun had risen again.

"Who are you" the silver haired boy demanded, she looked at him, her tears were still there, this day wasnt going to be anydifferent then the rest.

She didnt look at him directly in the eyes, he didnt want her to answer, she new he was better off not knowing, she ignored him, until he finally left the room, leaving only the orange haired boy, the one she reconised.

"Hes looking for you" he said, she looked at him again, he wasnt looking at her, but instead at the floor.

"Kyo Sohma" he said, Mina took this as an introduction, she didnt tell him her name, she didnt want to speak to him, besides, her name was never to be spoken.

"Kitten" she whisperd, she had heard him this Kyo before, he was supposed to be a monster, but Mina didnt see how, when she was the one who was not to be spoken of, she was the one supposed to be locked away forever and forgotton, he lived on the outside, he was free, even if not forever.

Kyo heard her speak, he was confused, Akito had told them she never spoke, and that she was probely to dumb to know how, but Akito called everyone dumb, so it really wasnt that much of a suprise that he was wrong.

"Kitten?" Kyo repeated "you know?"

She nodded then tried to stand up, but ended colapsing onto the floor, inches away from the couch.

Kyo walked to her and picked the strange girl up again, her long black hair tickled him, he bite back the urge to laugh, he placed her on the couch again, moving the blanket over her, just like he had before.

Kyo wonderd what her secrete was, and what she had done to cause Akito such rage, no one had ever seen him so angry, yet Kyo wasnt suprised, whenever Akito became to angry, he would always leave the room, coming back a little more calm, he had never wondered why.

Tohru arrived home from work, she saw the girl laying on the couch and immediantly ran over to her, mumbling a million questions, none of which Kyo could answer.

Tohru tended to the girls wounds, while she was still asleep, there was no need to wake her, in her weak state, she needed her rest. When she had finish, Tohru sat beside the couch, thinking of what the girls name might be, or why Akito had demanded to see her, Tohru was clueless, Kyo had decided, she hadnt even thought that this girl might be a hidden Sohma, the one that occupied the only room in the main house that was constantly locked.

"Is she a Sohma?" Tohru asked, she had finally begun to catch up to his line of thinking

"dont know" Kyo Shrugged, he heard the door open slightly, they both turned to look at the girl, but she was gone, again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Fruit Basket

She never wanted to meet these people.

Yet they had taken her back to there house, and looked after her, she still knew they hated her, and were just trying to fight the urge the hit her, it was just the way things were, and always had been.

Mina Sohma is Satan of the Zodiac curse.

As were all the forgotten girls before her.

She stood on the roof again, the snow as ceased, but she felt relieved, her wounds were bandaged, hidden away, so no one else could see them, but she still knew they were there, she found no point in keeping them wrapped up, when new bruises and cut would be created soon, she couldn't avoid him forever.

"She left again?" she heard a voice asked, she didn't recognise it, it must be another Sohma, but Mina wanted to know who the girl was, who had tended to her wounds, and why the orange haired boy looked at her with such affection and love, it almost made her sick, love was never something that was supposed to happen for the Zodiac, but she was glad it did, at least one of then deserved to be happy.

"Who was she?" the same voice asked

"no one" another shrugged, Mina nodded her head at the voice that had come from below her, she knew he was right, she was no one, and always would be, but at least she wasn't in denial.

She started to shake, the cold air was getting to her, this must be what they call winter, she didnt like it, the cold made her entire body feel like ice.

She was always going to be alone, it was meant to be that way, but sometimes she wished she could be close to some one, just to be able to feel this emotion called love. There was no one she could turn to, yet Mina was fine with it, being alone was what she was used to except this time was different, now there were other people who knew she existed, and in a sense were just like her, but still she was ignored and forgotten, which made it hurt just that little bit more.

This winter air made Mina feel refreshed, the white snow seemed to make everything look new, which to Mina it was, because this was the first time she had ever escaped, but had been planning it since he started to leave the razor blades around her room, after every beating.

She needed to break the curse, not for herself, or the other people it affected, but for the poor girls that were sure to follow long after her life had ended, just by escaping more people new of her existence, and that Satan was apart of the curse.

Mina didn't see how they didn't ever think about it. If there was a god, why didn't they think there would be a Satan? it didn't make sense to her, but maybe it was because she was the one they never thought about. Mina shrugged this thought off, she didn't want to make herself anymore sad then she already was, she had something she needed to do, and she was going to break the curse, even if it killed her.

She sat down, the snow still lightly covered the roof, she sighed, but was enjoying this new adventure, after all, it wouldn't last long. She heard yelling from inside the house, then doors being slammed shut, she stood up, and watched the orange haired boy storm outside into the snow, he looked angry, his hair was pricked up in certain places, making him look like he had two cat ears. Mina now knew which Zodiac he was, the bitter Cat, the one she wanted to meet the most.

He seemed to notice her presence, he turned around and stared at her, mumbling to himself before climbing to the roof.

"Kitten" she whispered to herself, he sat on the roof, seeming peeved, she guessed it was about the argument she had heard, or maybe just the snow that surrounded him.

"You gotta stop running away" he commented "and you should put some clothes on"

Mina looked at Kyo, she never though her clothes were strange, it was all she had ever worn.

"Tohru has offerd to lend you some clothes" he said, still looking at the moon that shone in the distance, Mina looked at the moon again, realising it was the first time she had ever seen it, moonlight often drifted into her room, but she was never tall enough to see out the small windows that were placed highly around the room.

"Your a Sohma" Kyo said, although she didn't think to respond, it didn't sound much like a question to her, he had already decided long before he sat down on the roof.

"Why does Akito want to know where you are?" he asked, she looked at him, deciding she could trust him with a few words

"Curiosity killed the cat" Mina said faintly, although her comment caused Kyo to turn and stare at her, he wondered how involved she really was with the curse.

She had fallenasleep, Kyo had stayed on the roof, she hadn't seem to be cold, but if she had slept outside, she would have caught a cold, so as soon as he was sure she was asleep, he picked her up and carried her off the roof and inside the house, just as he had done the times before, except this time he realised he should have transformed.

Not that he could ask her, she didnt seem to want to talk to anyone, which was why he found it strange she had spoken to him, although he wasnt really sure if she was speaking to him, or herself.

He could hear Tohru buzzing around the kitchen, making sure everything was neat and tidy before she went to be, she obviously didn't realise the girl was back, or Kyo was still up.

Kyo heard her walking towards the couch, she jumped slightly when she saw him, and the girl,

"Im sorry Kyo! i didn't know you were still awake" she apologised

"its ok" Kyo mumbled, Tohru smiled and looked down at the girl, her eyes widened, all the bandages she had wrapped around her were gone.

Kyo slept on the floor. It was extremely uncomfortable, but he awoke with a blanket over him, and a pillow underneath his head, it was only after he looked around that he realised the girl was missing a blanket and a pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Fruit Basket

What if it wasn't going to be ok?

What if she thought he hadn't broken her, but he really had?

What if she never broke the curse?

What if no matter what she did, it was all for nothing?

What if she was doomed to die the same ways the others did?

What if her greatest fears were coming true?

She could help but wonder, because as soon as she opened her eyes, she could only see his face in front of her, even if she was just imagining it.

Her tears still flowed, but new faces were looking at her, they were intimidating, she just wanted to run.

The blonde haired boy stared at her, she looked around for anything comforting, but she smiled briefly, remembering the boy she had given the blanket and pillow to, he was such a strange person, but she found him interesting.

"HI!" the blonde boy exclaimed

"don't crowd her" he growled, she looked at him wide-eyed, she seemed so innocent, Kyo just didn't want Shigure near her.

"What's your name?" the blonde boy asked "My names Momiji Sohma!"

Mina didn't say anything, she looked at the couch beneath her, wondering why she felt so warm, when usually her skin was cold to touch.

"Would you like some candy?" Momiji asked, with a big grin on his face, Mina looked at the food he held out, in the palm of his hand, she looked at it with such confusion, it looked like she had never seen candy before, or even heard of it, which was true. Mina had never had candy, or anything other then fried rice, fruit and the occasional soup, anything other then that was new to her.

"You've never had candy before?" he asked, Mina shook her head, then closed her eyes again, she still felt so weak and tired.

But then again, so much as happened in the past few days, from her escape, to nearly being caught. Mina found this thing called 'Candy' interesting, she was eating a thing called a 'lollipop' is was sweet, and she loved it.

"Do you want me to bandage your cuts again?" the girl asked sweetly, she had heard of this girl, Tohru Honda, was what he had called her.

Mina shook her head, glaring slightly at the people staring at her, she didn't like being watched, she just wanted to be left alone.

There was lot of things she didn't understand about this outside world, or why they couldn't see how lucky they are.

Mina had planned to leave straight after she was given some better and warm clothes, and food. She needed to find away to break the curse, and she couldn't do so around them, she thought it would be easier for them not to be involved.

She looked at the clothes set out before her. She had never seen anything like them, Tohru had named them and asked if they were alright, Mina had nodded politely and just continued to stare at the clothes. She had said they were pants, a thing called T-shirt, sneakers, and a very thick jacket.

Mina changed into the clothes that were given to her, and looked into the mirror. Tohru was smiling and brushing her long black hair, this was the first time she had ever met another girl, it was a strange feeling, he had always called it friendship, but he also said she would never experience it.

"I hope we can be friends" she said, Mina nodded and turned to look at the girl, she didn't know why, but this girl was hard not to trust.

"Yes" Mina mumbled, Tohru smiled brightly at her, Mina felt the urge to hug her, but decided to look back at her reflection instead, showing her emotion was something she wasn't willing to do just yet.

"I can help you, if you let me" Tohru said

"no" Mina said, looking Tohru directly in the eyes "you will get hurt"

"i wont" she smiled "you can trust me"

"i do" Mina said, looking back at the ground again, she was crying less now, except not even Mina knew why, or why she was always crying.

Mina fell asleep in Tohrus room, who gladly gave up her bed for the sleeping girl. Tohru had never heard the girl talk before, but she had noticed that the girls tears were slowing down, it made her smile.

Tohru was in the kitchen preparing breakfast the next morning, she had heard footsteps approaching, it was to early for Yuki to be awake, and Kyo had left for his morning run.

"Are you there?" Tohru asked gently, her head peered out from around the doorframe, and into Tohru's view.

Mina looked around the kitchen cautiously, as if to wonder what it was, Tohru had already guessed by now, that the girl didn't have a lot of experience in anything, after all, she didn't even know what Candy was.

"This is a kitchen" Tohru said "you cook and prepare food in here"

"ok" Mina mumbled

"What's your name?" Tohru asked

"you cant tell anyone" Mina said

"ok! i wont!" she assured her

"promise?"

"i promise" Tohru said, with a huge grin on her face

"Mina" she said

"Nice to meet you, Mina" Tohru said in a hush tone "would you like to help make breakfast?"

"what's breakfast?" Mina asked quietly

"Its what you eat when you first wake up!" Tohru said, she looked out the window, as did Mina.

Tohru turned back to talk to her, trying to tell her Hatori was here, but, Mina had gone, as she usually was.

Mina ran outside, she was wearing the clothes that had been given to her yesterday, and was running into the forest, she then looked around and realized someone was sitting on an uprooted tree ahead, she froze.

"You have caused me alot of trouble" he hissed

"Leave" Mina ordered

"DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS!" he yelled

"then leave, Akito" she snapped, but her voice was still hushed, she never raised her voice around him, she didn't want to risk yelling.

"You will come back to your cage now, and they will never remember you" Akito said, she looked at him, she should have known this would happen, but then it struck her, if he was here, then they were in danger.

Mina turned and ran, as fast as she could back to his house, she ignored his screaming, telling her to come back, they needed her help, even if it was to late, she had to try.

the first thing she saw was the tall dark haired man, but there was nothing she could do, her legs were weak from running, she had never ran that fast before, or such long distance, her legs gave out under her.

"Leave" Mina growled, she glared at him, he paled under her gaze, she managed to stand up, her legs were still shaking.

"He said you couldn't talk" the man said

"he lies" Mina snapped

Yuki stared at her. He had never heard her talk before, but hearing her words, just made him hate her even more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review~!


End file.
